11 wishes
by Fprmr1
Summary: May's all alone on the holidays,that is until she wishes on 11/11/11 11:11.That's where I come in,yup I'm her fairy godmother.And I'll do whatever it takes to get May and Grasshead together before her 11 wishes are up,even if it means breaking the rules.
1. Introducing: Ella!

Me: Hey people! Start counting down to next weekend cuz that's the premiere of my new story 4 Stones!

Topaz: Yes! And it will feature moi!

Me: Topaz, you can speak now?

Topaz: Yeah, I'm an emolga that learned to speak English, what meowth learned how to do it so why can't I? (I changed Topaz to an Emolga, you'll see why in 4 Stones.)

Me: Just do the disclaimer before I send you back into your poke ball!

Topaz: You're not the boss of me!

Me: Uh actually I am.

Topaz: Fine, Fprmr1 doesn't own Pokémon.

Me: On with the fic!

.:} 11 Wishes {:.

Silence hung in the air; no one was in the rose garden except for a brunette sitting on a bench. The brunette was wearing an off the shoulders red draped shirt, with grayish jeans and black pumps. (Look on profile for pic.) She had on a silver necklace that also draped and looked like there were multiple necklaces but there was only one necklace with many layers, also scattered randomly across the necklace were many silver balls and beads. She then stared at her red Gucci clock that was on her wrist.

_Wow, 11:11 already huh. Well better make my wish now. I wish that Drew would love me…_

"Hey there!" a random voice said.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!" screamed a now in hysterics May.

"It's me your fairy godmother!" said the voice again.

"WTF! A fairy godmother? I thought that existed only in fairy tale crap like Cinderella!" retorted May.

"Well it exists in real life now baby! So deal with it! How else did you think Justin finally landed Selena, it was all thanks to me." The voice said in an annoyed tone.

"This is getting creepy, it feels like I'm losing my mind, can you show yourself so I know I'm not going crazy?" said a creeped out May.

All of a sudden, a lavender mist appeared. The mist formed into the shape of a girl with wings, May supposed it was her fairy godmother. The mist became solid and out came the said girl with wings.

The girl was pretty with tan skin and wavy jet black hair. The most peculiar thing about said godmother other than her wings, were her striking violet eyes, they were full of emotion and demanded respect yet they were filled with kindness and humor.

Then was the matter of the girl's wings, they were the same shade of violet that the girl's eyes were. They looked like Beautifly wings, but they were shining and way prettier, there were shades of a darker plum color on the accents of the wings and only seemed to enhance the general beauty of them. (Imagine Beautifly's wings with purple coloring, and sparkles.)

But somehow the dress the girl was wearing even surpassed the stunning wings. It was a bright and shining purple, shaped kind of ironically like Cinderella's dress. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart cut that covered the girl's chest. The top part of the bodice was completely covered in rhine-stones in a silvery color. The rest of the bodice criss-crossed against the girl's figure making her seem slim and fit. At her hips the bottom part of the dress parted and in the middle of the part was a fancy silver adornment. Her hair was up at a bun and she had on an iridescent tiara covered in amethysts. (See profile for pic.)

"Dear May, I am your fairy godmother." The girl said.

"But, wait, how, what in the world!" May stuttered.

"You wished at 11:11 and I'm here to make your dreams come true, but as you wished on 11/11/11 you get 11 wishes instead of just 1." Replied the godmother.

"COOL! Wait, just one question who are you?" May asked.

"I am Ella, chief godmother and in your service till your wishes are up." Replied Ella.

"Ok Ella, so can you grant my first wish?" May asked.

"I'm sorry but no, love is the only thing we godmother's can't grant. We can give you the dress; give you the glass slippers, heck we can make you sound like an Einsteinette but capturing the heart of your prince is up to you and him." Sadly replied Ella.

"Shoot so I'll have to make him fall in love with me without your magic." Said May.

"Not necessarily, I can assist you I just can't control his emotions or use my magic to directly make him fall in love with you." Replied Ella.

"Well for my first wish, I wish Drew was in Petalburg right now." Said May.

Ella then took off the adornment on her dress, waved her hand over it and turned it into a beautiful silver staff with the adornment on the top and amethysts covering the stick part of the staff. Ella waved her staff and suddenly they were back at May's house.

Lines line lin li l .

Suddenly May and Ella heard a knock on May's door. Ella disappeared knowing she couldn't interfere and May nervously answered.

"Hey May."

_Fin for now…_

Me: I just love leaving people with cliffies! It's so much fun! It really is.

Topaz: That is just cruel!

Me: No I think it's pretty cool, cruel is reading this and not leaving a comment. Not even a mean one, though no flames are going to be accepted. PEOPLE! READ AND REVIEW! You have no idea how happy each review makes me so please, help an author out and review. Please?

Topaz: Begging for reviews is soooo lame! You just ruined what you had left of your puny dignity

Me: That's it! I'm telling Sparky what you really think about him!

Topaz: Please NO! Anything but that!

Me: Then shut UP!


	2. We meet up with the idiots

Me: And we are back from the short intermission!

Topaz: You call that short? It's been like a week or more!

May: I know! The suspense is killing me!

Me: Sorry, I was too busy writing the chapter for four stones and I for got to write the chapter for 11 Wishes.

Topaz: Fprmr1 doesn't own Pokémon but does own everything else. On with the fic!

Me: Hey! That's my bit!

.:} 11 Wishes {:.

**Chapter Two: ****The Glitch in the System**

"Hey, May."

May's smile faltered, it was only her annoying neighbor Brenden.

"I was wondering, do you want to train your poke-", but before he could finish asking, May slammed the door in his face.

"ELLA!" May screamed.

_This isn't going to end well for me is it?_ Ella thought before poofing in front of May.

"What the hell happened!" May demanded.

"Well, there's this glitch. Drew is already in Petalburg. Don't know why though." Ella casually replied.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" May yelled.

"I thought it would send him to your doorstep, but since he is already in Petalburg your wish didn't count, so you still have 11 wishes." Ella said.

"You know, you suck as a Fairy Godmother." May remarked.

"No, fate just hates you." Ella replied. "Seeing that I'll probably be stranded here for a while, do you mind if I crash here?"

"I don't mind, but what's my explanation for you staying here?" May asked.

"Simple, since your mom, dad, and brother Max left you home alone for the holidays I decided to stay with you being the awesome 'cousin' that I am." Ella simply stated.

"Ok we have our cover, now for my first wish. I wish I knew why Drew is here in Petalburg." May said.

Ella took out her staff and waved it.

"I still don't know." May haughtily commented.

"Wait for it." Was Ella's simple reply.

'You have one new message' came from May's cell phone.

"You sent a text?" May criticized.

"This **is** the new tech generation isn't it? Just trying to fit in. Jeez" Ella tersely said.

May then picked up her custom designed red blackberry, and read the new text she had received.

_Announcing the upcoming contest in Petalburg City!_

_No ribbon just for fun._

_Only rule: Must have a team of five in order to compete._

_Hit the right arrow button to see list of participants._

May pressed the right arrow button on her cell phone, and a list of 4 teams appeared.

_There is still one team spot available._

_Team One: Brenden, Zach, Rudy, Lucas, Red_

_Team Two: Drew, Asher, Ash, Paul, Gary_

_Team Three: Brianna, Vanessa, Melody, Ursula, Yellow_

_Team Four: Rosie, Camellia, Lily, Orchid, and Daisy*_

"Ella, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" May asked with a smirk on her face.

"No need to ask, consider this wish on the house." Ella replied.

With a wave of her wand pink mist appeared; and so did May's closest BFF's.

"What in the world!" all three girls screamed when the pink dust cleared out.

"Ella! I wasn't thinking that at all! I was thinking that bacon would sound really good right now!" was May's worried reply.

All Ella could do was sweat drop and face palm herself at May's denseness.

"May; do I need to spell it out for you? We are going to compete in the contest so you can meet up with Drew and kick his ss at the same time. I also brought in your friends because you need a team of five, and their crushes are competing also." Ella slowly said as if that would make May understand her genius plan.

"Ohhhhh." Was all May could muster.

"Dawn, Leaf, and Misty. Hello! I am May's Fairy Godmother!" Ella said at the three girls who were pinching themselves at the moment to make sure that they were awake.

"And a horrible one at that." Could be softly heard from May, though Ella chose to ignore that insulting comment.

"Like I was saying; we need you to be in our team so we can compete in the upcoming contest that is tomorrow. I chose you three out of all of May's friends because you are all talented coordinators and trainers, also all of your crushes are competing on the same team as Drew; so that might be a bonus to you as well."

"I don't like Ash/Gary/Paul!" Each girl yelled.

"I never mentioned any names," Ella smugly said "And don't try to say you don't like anyone. I'm a Fairy Godmother and I know who should be your Prince Charming in you Happily Ever After. So are you in or are you out?"

Misty, Leaf and Dawn sighed in defeat. "Ok we're in."

"Perfect!" Ella exclaimed "Dawn you will do the appeal because you are a coordinator and know some good combinations and such. Misty and Leaf you will be the first battling team because you are both excellent trainers and because the first battle is in a water field. May and I will be the second battling team since we are the most experienced in contest battling."

Misty looked at me questioningly. "You are?" she asked.

"Fairy Godmothers are all about beauty and power, and beside what else do you think we do in our spare time?" I retorted.

"Okay, okay no need to get your wings in a twist." Misty replied.

"I will now sign us up!" Ella said.

The text on May's phone now read:

_No more spots available!_

_Good luck to all contestants!_

"We are all signed up! All the contestants have to stay at the hotel that is right next to the arena. So bring the suitcases that I just now poofed up and choose one of your Pokémon that you will use in the contest." I said.

May chose her Glaceon, Misty chose her Gyarados, Leaf chose her Venusaur, Dawn chose her Pachurisu and Ella chose Espeon.

"Everybody ready?" Ella asked.

"Yup!" replied the group.

Blue smoke appeared this time; it enveloped the girls and made them disappear. When the smoke cleared out the girls now saw that they were in the lobby of a really fancy hotel.

"Girls I welcome you to; L'Rose 5 star hotel!" Ella squealed with excitement.

"Well guys look what the Skitty dragged in." an arrogant yet melodic voice said.

You could hear May sigh her disappointment; but in the inside she was bouncing with joy at hearing her crush's voice.

"Well girls, look what the Mamoswine threw up." Ella replied.

"May who is this?" asked Drew.

"She is my cousin." May meekly replied.

"Wow, I didn't know failure and ugliness ran in the family." Drew said then smirked and snickered.

That comment made said 'relatives' lunge at the Grasshead. Said Grasshead dodged out of the way and the two girls ended up in a dog pile on the floor.

"May take away my you know what before Grasshead gets it!" Ella practically yelled.

"You don't have a hammer like Misty do you?" Ash replied uneasily.

"IT"S A MALLET!" Misty yelled at Ash, she then began pumbling him with everyone's 'favorite' mallet.

"Leaf? I didn't l know you were into coordinating." Gary said.

"I didn't know you were into coordinating either Gary." Leaf replied.

"I'm not; Drew dragged us in here because he needed a team of five to compete." Gary said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Same here; except that it was two people that dragged us in here." Leaf said.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Dawn screeched.

"Well Drew said he would have brought Kenny to compete but apparently I'm less annoying then him." Paul said.

"Okay now that we're acquainted with each other; is there any chance of getting our hotel rooms?" a boy that looked about the same age as the others and had dirty blond hair said.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before, can you please tell me your name?" Ella asked uncertainly.

Said blonde suddenly became nervous and said"Yeah, sure, my name's Asher."

"I think that I do know you. It'll come to me eventually." Ella said.

"Nice seeing you; well we better get our room now." Asher quickly responded. He then pulled the boys to the main desk, got a key card, and basically all but ran to the elevators.

"That was weird." Dawn stated.

"Yeah it really was." Ella replied with a knowing smirk.

**With Boys in the Elevator:**

"Okay, what was that all about?" Drew asked Asher.

"Well you see; Ella does know me from somewhere else." Asher uneasily replied.

"How? You're a frikin' Fairy Godfather!" Drew yelled at Asher.

"Ella is the chief Fairy Godmother!" Asher yelled back at Drew.

"So Drew isn't the only one that wished on 11/11/11 11:11?" Ash densely asked.

Everyone except Ash face palmed themselves.

Gary then said "No you idiot."

_To be continued…_

Me: So what do you think? Plot twist! So anyways please review!


	3. Appeal Round!

Me: And we're back!

Dawn: Finally! I get to make my appeal this chapter! Oh Yeah!

Ella: And I get to design clothes for the Contest! Oh Yeah!

Misty and Leaf: We don't do much this chapter except fight, but we're feeling a little left out sooo, Oh Yeah!

May: I get in a fight with Grasshead in the waiting room Oh Yeah!

Me: Uh, why are you cheering for that?

May: Because I have Ella to kick his butt for me!

Me: Oh, so cheer for Drew bashing! Oh Yeah!

Everyone in story except for Drew: Oh Yeah!

Drew: Why are you cheering for my torment? I thought you were my friends!

Gary, Ash, Asher, Paul: Because if we don't cheer then we'll get pumbled too! The Author is the one in charge after all you know.

Me: Good Boys! *Hands each one a doggie treat* on with the fic!

. :} 11 Wishes {: .

**Drew's POV:**

_Ok Drew just calm down, your brilliant plan won't fail because of one flaw. Stupid Godfather for not telling me that there was the slight possibility that May wished too. I wonder what she wished for hmm…_

"Asher!" I called.

"Yes oh wise and kind master?" Asher sarcastically said, I could tell that this visit from Ella was tormenting him as much as it was tormenting me.

"I have a wish to make." I said.

"Okay, out with it then, we don't exactly have all day. Paul has to make his appeal and we have to be there and watch it." Asher replied

"Okay, I wish I knew what May wished for when she wished at 11/11/11 11:11." I said.

Asher snapped his fingers and said "Done."

"Still don't know here." I angrily said.

"Wait for it." was his calm reply.

'_You have one new Twitter update.' _came from my phone.

"Really? Again with the twitter updates? I thought I told you after the first wish that I wanted my wishes the old-fashioned way, direct and instantly!" I yelled at him.

"I know I just did that to bug you." Asher smugly replied.

"You're unbearable you know that." I said.

"Love you too Drewsy." He replied.

"You're worse than May when it comes to annoying me." I said.

"Yeah whatever just read the dang tweet." He replied.

_Recent News: May Maple has been caught wishing for, get this: Drew Hayden to LOVE her!_

_Pathetic or what?_

_This has been Brianna Walker posting you a live tweet._

_Tweet has been posted on 11/11/11 11:11_

"Okay first of all, Brianna's such a stalker! Second she wished for me?" I asked out loud.

"Yes you stupid Grasshead she wished for you. Though I have no idea why, you are probably the most annoying person I have ever had to work with." Asher said.

"Gee thanks for the support." I sarcastically said.

"Just doing my job as a Fairy Godfather." Asher said then grinned.

"Why are you grinning? Did you see Ella?" I asked then smirked.

"Why would seeing Ella make me happy?" he asked while blushing.

I chuckled to myself, "Please, you so have a thing for her it's so obvious." I said.

"I do not have a thing for her!" Asher yelled back at me.

"Yeah sure, whatever keeps you from turning me into a toad." I replied

Asher then raised his staff that was covered in peridots and low and behold, turned me into a toad.

"Never make fun of your Fairy Godfather." He said while smirking.

**May's POV:**

"Dawn are you done making your appeal?" I asked.

"Yup. But we still need costumes for the contest." She replied.

"I got that covered, but May you have to say the magic words." Ella said.

"What! No more wishes on the house?" I screamed/asked.

"Nope, from here on out you have to wish for it. I can't just give out free wishes whenever you want you know. That defeats the whole purpose of having a limit of 11 wishes that are now 10 wishes." Ella replied.

"Fine I wish we had amazing costumes for the contest." I said.

Ella rubbed her hands together and said "I've been waiting to use this spell!" she waved her staff and 5 different colored mists came out of it. The red mist enveloped me and I couldn't see anything. I could feel my clothes disintegrating and being replaced with a softer and finer material. The mist then went up to my hair and curled it so that it bounced to my lower neck. The mist then surrounded my feet and created glass slippers. The mist evaporated and Ella poofed up a mirror so I could see my dress.

It had a sweetheart cut for the bust and the rest of the dress was empire cut. On my waist there was a red bow that had a diamond encrusted buckle on it. The bust had a vine design that was covered with sparkles and the back of my dress had a tail that went all the way to my feet. The front of it went to my knees.

"I look awesome!" I said.

"With me designing the dress why wouldn't you be?" Ella replied.

"My turn!" Dawn squealed.

Hot pink mist surrounded her; the rest of us couldn't see her. When the hot pink mist evaporated what we saw blew our minds.

Dawn's hair was up in a bun, and one of her side bangs had been curled at put to the side. She had on a beautiful hot pink dress, the bust was covered in sparkles and it had on a belt with ruffles on it and a cluster of pink flowers on the side. It only had one shoulder strap and the strap had slight ruffles too. The rest of the dress hugged Dawn's curves and made her seem slimmer and really pretty.

"You look really good Dawn!" Leaf exclaimed.

Lime green mist surrounded her next. We couldn't see her for a couple of seconds, but when the mist evaporated she looked magnificent. She had her hair in a high ponytail with gems woven into her hair. Her dress was a mermaid cut and was lime green. Her dress only had one shoulder strap too, and the design on the shoulder strap zig-zagged across the dress. She really did look great.

Aqua blue mist surrounded Misty, and we waited for it to evaporate. Her orange hair was straightened and it had a bejeweled headband with turquoise gemstones on it. Her dress was a striking aqua blue that went well with her bright orange hair and made her blue eyes pop out. The dress hugged her slim figure and the design seemed to spread out from one side of the dress. The bust was a low cut but it didn't show anything. It was tasteful not slutty.

"You all look wonderful!" Ella said obviously proud for her work.

A purple mist surrounded her right after she said that. When she was released from it we saw that her bejeweled French Twist was taken out and instead her black hair was curled and went down to her lower back. Her dress was amazing too! It was like a ball gown the bottom was made from chiffon and it flowed out giving her a really graceful appearance, the bust was completely bejeweled and it had a satin purple belt in the middle of it that showed off her curves. The cut of the bust was like Misty's except it had a small v-cut in it. (Look at my profile for the dresses, this time I actually have the links up and some for 4Stones too! Please look!)

"Well girls time to, as May puts it, take the stage!" Ella said.

"We are so going to win!" Dawn yelled.

"Amen to that sister!" Misty said while hi-5ing Dawn.

Ella then took out her wand and poofed us into the contest hall. The audience was a full house and I suddenly got really nervous.

"Ella I don't think I can do this." I told Ella in a whisper.

"May, don't be nervous. The whole point for this is to have fun; it's not even for a ribbon." She replied.

"I know, I'll try my best!" I said back to her.

**Paul's POV:**

I finally got away from that Ursula creep. She could have not thrown herself at me any harder. Doesn't she know that she has no chance with me? Stupid Idiot. Lucas seems okay, he's nice enough and not as annoying as the others. Orchid keeps to herself she's kind of shy, and boring. But none of those people mattered to me I was waiting for Dawn. She's the only one that I actually know in this contest apart from my friends on my team.

_Yup that's defiantly why you want to see her you stupid plum._

What was that!

_Your conscious._

Great, another thing to annoy me.

_My pleasure._

Just shut up.

_Look there's Dawn!_

What!

"Hey Paul!" Dawn said.

_Wow she looks sooo pretty in that dress._

Great I have a conscious that is fashion crazy. Just my luck.

"Oh, hey there troublesome." I coolly replied.

"Stop calling me that! I am D-A-W-N! I swear you're almost as annoying as Kenny when it comes to messing up my name." Dawn angrily replied.

I instantly frowned when I heard that annoying monkey's name. He had a thing for Dawn, MY Dawn.

_Finally a confession from the stone cold plum!_

What! That wasn't a confession! I just don't think Kenny is right for Dawn, yeah that's it let's go with that.

_Then who is right for Dawn?_

Shut up, you're very annoying.

_As Ella would say; I'm just doing my job._

You've been hanging out with that weird Fairy?

_No, I was just reading 4Stones on FF. She's hilarious in that story._

What in the world is FF?

_Uhh, NOTHING! I MUST NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!_

I'm going to pretend I hadn't heard that and move on from this. Agreed?

_Agreed. I suggest talking to Dawn; she looks pissed._

"Sorry, I spaced out a little." I said.

"A little? You weren't talking for almost 10 minutes. It's my turn up wish me luck on my appeal." Dawn said.

I have suddenly become as dense as Ash. What is freaking wrong with me?

_It's called love you nit wit._

Shut up.

**Dawn's POV:**

It was weird talking to Paul; he was more distant than usual. Weird. Oh well time for my appeal; I can't let May and Ella down. Especially Ella she'd turn me into a crogunk or something even worse.

I grabbed Pachurisu's poke ball, it had a sparkle seal on it, my appeal is going to rock the house!

I ran on stage and waved to the crowd. Lillian the MC said "And up next is a contestant we are all familiar with. Dawn Berlitz!"

I twirled on to the stage and got my poke ball ready.

"Pachurisu spotlight!" I yelled.

Pachurisu came out in a shower of sparkles, he did a cute little tail wiggle and yelled out "Pachurisu pachi pa!"

"Pachurisu sweet kiss!" I yelled.

Pachurisu did a two handed air kiss and the stage was full of flying hearts and sparkles.

"Pachurisu discharge!" I told him to do.

He ran in a circle stopped then was highlighted in blue lightning, the lightning went over to the many hearts and sparkles that were around the stage and they too were highlighted for five seconds. Blue lights highlighted the stage then the hearts exploded into blue sparkles that fell gracefully around Pachurisu making him way cuter than ever. He did a cute pose then yelled. "Pachi pa!"

"And that was Dawn Berlitz!" Lillian said.

The crowd made a deafening applause and the judges were giving a standing ovation.

"The strengths of Pachurisu were highlighted in this display of power and cuteness. Great job Dawn!" the first judge said.

"That was Remarkable!" the second judge said.

"Your Pokémon is obviously very healthy and full of energy, it's quite clear that you take care of them! Great job!" Nurse Joy said.

I was given a near perfect score of 29.2. I was sooo happy!

I went to the room they gave our team and I was instantly hugged by all my friends.

"You gave a great performance Dawn!" Ella told me; coming from a fairy godmother I was quite pleased with myself.

"We will now be announcing the four teams that will be staying for the next round!" Lillian announced.

We all crossed our fingers and the teams were put on the Jumbo Screen.

First Place: Dawn, Misty, Leaf, May, and Ella 29.2 points

Second place: Paul, Ash, Gary, Drew, and Asher 29.1 points

Third Place: Lucas, Rudy, Red, Brenden, and Zach 25 points

Fourth Place: Ursula, Melody, Yellow, Brianna, and Vanessa 24.7 points

We felt bad for the team that didn't make it; they were actually nice unlike Ursula and her team of skanks.

We went over to Rosie's Team's room and hugged them, we asked them if they could stay until the end of the contest but they said they had other contests to compete in. Shame we really need someone nice if we were going against the skanks in the contest battle next round I feel bad for Misty an d Leaf, they're the ones that have to suffer through that. Ouch.

_To be continued…_

Me: Sooo, how'd it go? Did you like it?

Ash, Gary, Drew, Misty, Leaf, and May: NO! We didn't have any lines in this chapter!

Me: Ash, Gary, Misty, Leaf and possibly May and Drew you will have lines next chapter because your all battling next chapter. Happy now?

A, G, D, M, L, M: No! We'll be happy once this suckish story is over!

Me: There is just no pleasing you; is there?

A, G, D, M, L, M: No!

Me: Readers, please review. It's the only good thing when hanging out with this bunch of sissies.

A, G, D, M, L, M: HEY!


	4. And another one bites the dust!

Me: Welcome back peeps!

Ash: I'm hungry!

Misty: *Whacks Ash's hollow head with mallet*

Gary:* Laughs at Ash's misfortune*

Leaf: *Pulls on Gary's ear for doing that*

Me: *Face palms at predictableness of these idiots* Just, go on with the fic. I don't own Pokémon.

.:} 11 Wishes {:.

**Normal POV:**

The MC Lillian ran to the middle of the stage in a burst of energy

"And now it's time for the first round of battles! But first a fifteen minute intermission." She blew kisses to the audience then left to relax in her dressing room.

**Ash's POV:**

I was leaning into the couch finishing up my tenth bowl of ramen when Lillian called up the first battle.

"The first battle will be between Ash and Gary and Rudy and Red."

I am so pumped up! For some strange reason when Rudy flirted with Misty I wanted to beat the crap out of him, I felt a little better after slapped him though.

_That's because you love her._

What!

_That's right you heard me._

Oh No! The voices have come again!

_What are you talking about! I'm just your conscious!_

Oh.

_I'm trying to tell you, you love Misty._

No I don't!

_Yes you do! You love her temper, her love for Pokémon, her determination, and you love the way she looks in that dress._

I have to agree with you there, she looks amazing.

_Dude, your battle is next. You can gaga over Misty after the battle._

Right. Kick Rudy's butt first.

I got out of the waiting room with Gary and went to the stage. It was now a water field with a pool in the middle and in the pool was white circles in which Pokémon can stand on if they are not a water type.

Gary and I did our secret handshake for luck before we got our poke balls. Gary kissed his and threw it while I just yelled "I choose you!".

Gary of course released his beloved Blastoise, I released Lapras.

(A/N: I forgot what Pokémon Rudy and Red have and frankly I don't care.)

Rudy released a Seaking while Red threw out a Vaporeon.

Lillian yelled "Start!"

"Vaporeon use water gun!" Red yelled.

Gary smirked and yelled "Blastoise withdraw!"

I just yelled "Lapras dive!" Lapras got off of the white circle it was on and in the water before the water gun got to it. The water gun just bounced off of Blastoise's shell and that made their team lose points.

"Crap!" yelled Red.

"Seaking use horn drill on Lapras!" Rudy yelled at Seaking.

Seaking honed in on Lapras and aimed straight for it.

"No you don't! Lapras use ice beam on Seaking!" I said.

Lapras did as it was told and it instantly froze Seaking.

"Now use giga impact!" I told it.

Lapras charged at the frozen Seaking and tackled it. The ice exploded in a shower of light blue crystals which made the attack look really beautiful and lowered the other team's points. Lapras was exhausted though and had to rest on one of the white circles.

Red thought this was a perfect time to attack and said "Vaporeon use hydro pump on Lapras!"

Vaporeon launched a gigantic cannon of water to Lapras, I couldn't do anything. It was too tired from giga impact.

"Blastoise spin and use withdraw!" Gary yelled at the last minute. Blastoise withdrew into its shell and shot itself at the hydro pump. It spun in a way that reflected the attack back to Vaporeon, and since it was a strong attack it instantly knocked Vaporeon out and led us to victory!

"Vaporeon and Seaking are unable to battle, the match goes to Gary and Ash!" the referee exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. Rudy and his team are now eliminated from the contest!

_That means there'll be no competition for Misty right?_

Righ-NO! Just shut up.

**Misty POV:**

Ash and Gary did really good! I'm proud of them!

_Mostly Ash though._

What was that?

_Your conscious._

Oh, well you're wrong.

_Whatever after being in Ash's and Paul's heads I'm too tired to argue._

We all share the same conscious?

_Yes._

Okay then, that's a little weird.

_Your problem, not mine._

"Next up is Leaf with Misty against Yellow and Melody!" Lillian screamed into her mike.

That's my cue!

**Leaf's POV:**

We strutted to the stage and when we reached it we hi-5'd each other.

"We are so going to win!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" replied Misty.

"Start!" yelled Lillian.

Melody released an Azumarill while Yellow released a Grovyle.

I released my Venusaur while Misty released her Gyarados; we are sooo going to win!

"Grovyle bullet seed at Gyarados!" Yellow ordered.

"No you don't! Gyarados dive under the water!" Misty yelled.

"Gyarados did as it was told and as soon as the bullet seed touched the water it dissolved and completely missed Gyarados.

"Venusaur, magical leaf at Azumarill!" I told it. Venusaur shot white glowing razor sharp leaves at Azumarill. Unfortunately Grovyle blocked most of the leaves. Fortunately Grovyle got hurt in the process and some of the leaves till managed to hit Azumarill and make it a little dizzy.

"Azumarill!" Melody cried out.

"Azu!" Azumarill replied, it was alright.

"Use ice beam on Venusaur!" Melody said.

A bright blue glowing ball hovered by Azumarill's mouth; steadily getting bigger. When it got big enough icy lasers came out of the ball and shot at Venusaur.

"Gyarados ice beam!" Misty told it to do. Gyarados did what Azumarill did; its own ice beam meeting Azumarill's ice beam in the middle of the field. Meanwhile I softly told Venusaur to perform an attack. I told Misty my plan and when Venusaur was ready she said, "Gyarados get out of the way!"

Venusaur produced a giant ball of white energy and shot a gigantic solar beam at both of the opposing Pokémon. Since it had an enormous time to collect energy it was super powerful and knocked out both of the Pokémon at contact.

"Azumarill and Grovyle are unable to battle! Misty and Leaf are victorious!" the referee announced.

I hugged Misty. We did it! We won!

"What a great battle! That leaves our two remaining teams to do the final battle! Drew, Asher, Paul, Gary, and Ash are in the lead with 34.7 points while May, Ella, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty have 33.9 points. That means that Drew and Asher will have the first move in the final battle!" Lillian announced.

**Gary's POV:**

"That was a great battle Leaf." I told her.

"Thanks! You weren't that bad yourself." She replied with a wink.

_She is really pretty._

Where did that come from!

Your conscious, you idiot.

Don't scare me like that!

Aww, little Gary's scared of his conscious!

No I'm not!

Boo!

Ahh!

Told you.

Shut up.

"So; Drew and Asher are up against May and Ella next. That seems like an interesting battle." Leaf commented.

"Yeah it does. But Drew and Asher are going to beat their butts!" I teased back.

"I don't think so. We have a secret weapon!" Leaf challenged.

"Really? So do we." I replied with a broad smirk on my face.

"I hate you." She said at me angrily.

"Love you too Leafy!" I said back while turning away from her and going to my team's dressing room.

_You know she loves you back right?_

I wish.

_She does, trust me._

**May's POV:**

"You're so annoying!" I yelled at Grasshead.

"You're almost as dense as Ash!" he yelled back.

You could hear Ash yell "HEY!" in the distance.

"We are so going to beat you!" I told him.

"Yeah right after Spoink fly!" he teased back.

Ella and Asher were watching us bicker. They were whispering to each other and I could hear snippets of their conversation. I heard things like "He, obviously, she, likes, too, perfect couple, should have done this sooner, fight like an old married couple."

I seriously hope they weren't talking about Drew and me.

"I know all about your little Fairy Godmother!" Drew yelled at me.

"Really? Well I know all about your Fairy Godfather." I coolly replied.

"I also know that you wished for me on 11/11/11 11:11." He replied with a smirk on his face.

My face turned way red. I could literally see the heat waves coming off of my face. That just made Drew's smirk even bigger. He stepped up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry I wished for you too." And with that he left with Asher to go to prepare for our battle that was next.

I nearly fainted at that revelation, then I asked "Ella how many wishes do I have left?"

She replied with a "Nine."

"I have three wishes to make. First of all I wish I knew how many wishes Drew has left. Second I wish I knew what he wished for already. And third I wish I knew which Pokémon he is going to use in the battle." I told her.

"After recent wishes he has five left. He is going to use Leafeon and Asher is going to use Jolteon. So far he wished for you (which didn't count like it didn't for you), this contest, outfits for his friends, knowing how many wishes you have left, to find out what you originally wished for, knowing what you wished for, and what Pokémon we are using for the battle. So basically what you wished for except for two wishes." She replied while stroking her Espeon's lilac colored fur.

"I have one more wish, is what he said earlier to me true?" I asked.

"Yes, he did originally wish for you to love him like you did." She replied.

"I have a question now, is the reason why you couldn't grant my original wish is because it was already true? He already loved me?" I asked.

"Yes that is exactly why, that and like I said there is a rule against that wish." She said.

So he really does love me.

**Drew's POV:**

I can't believe I told her that.

"I know you are an idiot." Asher said out loud.

"Did you just read my thoughts!" I asked him.

"Yes being your Fairy Godfather I have the authority to read your thoughts." He replied in a business like tone.

"There's no privacy with you guys is there?" I asked

"Nope!" Asher said with a smug look on his face.

"Does that mean that Ella can read my thoughts too?" I asked again.

"Yup, and she's been playing conscious to your friends and trying to hook them up. She she's been doing that since the beginning of the contest. She just hadn't got to you and May yet; so if you hear a strange voice in your mind that is her." Asher said.

"No wonder everyone has been acting a little paranoid." I said.

"And the Grass headed idiot made an intelligent like remark!" Asher stated out loud.

"Hey! I'm not dumb! Now Ash, that is being dumb not me!" I angrily replied.

"Geez, don't flip. I was just teasing." Asher said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Asher I didn't mean to snap at you." I told him.

"S'okay." He replied.

"Let's just concentrate so we can win this battle!" I told him.

"We'll beat them good!" He replied in a more cheerful tone.

_To be continued…_

Me: sooo how was it?

Drew: Better since I was in it.

Me: *mutters to self* Narcissistic bastard.

Drew: What was that?

Me: Oh nothing.

Drew: *Eyes me warily* Okay…readers read and review! If you want another chapter fast then you know what to do!

Me: Hey that kind of rhymed! Review and do! That should be a jingle or something!

Drew: *Mutters to self* Why is she in charge, idiot.

Me: What was that?

Drew: Oh nothing.


	5. Love is in the air!

Me: Dear readers I am not dead!

Ella: Drat! The safe falling on her didn't work!

Asher: Yeah it worked on Looney Toons, why didn't it work here?

Me: What's wrong with you guys?

Drew: we just want out of this story!

Me: God! Don't worry! There's only a couple chapters left, it'll be over soon.

May: Not soon enough!

Me: There is just no pleasing you guys is there?

Ella: Nope! Fprmr1 does not own!

**Misty's POV:**

God I can't wait for till those four go at it! It's sure to be an interesting battle, May and Ella seem strong but so do Drew and Asher. I know what Pokémon Ella and May are going to use, but I wish I knew which Pokémon Drew and Asher are going to use.

"Hey Misty!" Ash greeted.

Here's my chance to find out.

"Hey Ash! I have a question; do you know what Pokémon Drew and Asher are going to use?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy! Drew's going to use Leafeon while Asher's using Jolteon." Ash replied.

"This is definitely going to be interesting then! They're all using eeveelutions!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet! It's starting!" Ash yelled at me.

I mumbled to myself "Jeez!" then I whacked him with my trusty mallet.

He put on a pout and rubbed his head "Ouch." Was all he said. I could tell he was about to say something else but at that moment Lillian came onto the stage and shouted out that the battle was about to start.

The four of them came out to the stage then met in the middle; they shook each other's hands. May shook Drew's while Ella shook Asher's; I could swear that I saw May blush a little when her hand came in contact with Drew's.

And of course Ash asked, "Why are they shaking each other hands? And why is May blushing?" I fell anime style then whacked him again with my mallet. I then explained everything to him.

"They are shaking hands because it's customary when people are about to fight or compete against each other they greet their opponent. And May's blushing because she likes Drew and her hand is in his right now." I told him.

"Ohhh, I blush when I'm near you Misty. Does that mean that I like you?" he asked me. And of course as soon as he said that my cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson.

"And now you're blushing Misty! That means that you like me too!" He cried out in joy. He then grabbed me by the shoulders and then kissed me.

I normally would have instantly gotten out of his grasp and hit him with my mallet, but the truth was what Ash said is true. I do like him; so I let the kiss continue without putting up a fight and to say the least it was wonderful. When we split apart for air Ash gave me his goofy grin then put his arm around my shoulders. I let that slide too and leaned back into his arm. What can I say, it felt nice.

**Leaf's POV:**

I couldn't believe this! Ash and Misty were cuddling in the bleachers. At least one of us got their crush's attention.

Make that two, as I walked toward the bleachers I saw Dawn giggle while Paul was giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Then they intertwined their fingers and walked together to the bleachers to watch the battle. Now that leaves May, Ella and I single. This won't be for long I bet a million poke yen that after the battle they'll all hook up in the after party. Great, that only leaves me.

I sighed as I continued my walk to the bleachers; I found a good spot in the front row with my friends. There was only one spot left in the front row and that was right next to me. Oh no! Here comes Red! I think he wants to sit next to me! I hope not! He is so incredibly boring! Thank Arceus, Gary slid into the seat before Red could even get near. I heard Red grumble as he had to find a seat somewhere else.

"Saved by the bell huh Leaf?" Gary asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Just be lucky that I find Red a tad more annoying then you and that I let you sit next to me." I told him.

"Whatever." He said to me with a shrug. He then started eating from a tub of popcorn that he must have gotten from the snack table they had set up backstage. I was really hungry so I asked Gary if I could eat some popcorn too. He nodded yes so I dug into the tub.

While I was grabbing some popcorn I felt something in the tub that was most certainly not popcorn. When I looked down to see what I was holding in my hand I blushed when I noticed it was Gary's hand that I was holding. He smirked and snickered lightly.

"It's about time Leaf." He said with a grin. And you know what, he was right it was about time that we got together. So I just held on to his hand tighter, put my head on his shoulder and watched as my best friend started her own battle against love.

**May's POV:**

God, stupid Grasshead! He thinks he's better than me! But we'll show him! Ella and I are going to kick their butts!

I waited for Lillian's signal that the battle has started, when she yelled "Start!" I threw my poke ball with all my might and so did Ella.

I waited to see what Pokémon my opponents were using, and I wasn't surprised when I saw that they were using eeveelutions as Ella told me before. What did surprise me though was what said eeveelutions did. Ella's Espeon apparently knew Asher's Jolteon really well; because as soon as both were on the field they dashed at each other and started cuddling. In front of the entire crowd that was watching the battle. Drew and I fell anime style while Ella and Asher just stood there and blushed before ordering their eeveelutions to stop goofing around and to get ready for battle.

Meanwhile all that was happening my Glaceon took a liking to Drew's Leafeon and they both started to cuddle like Ella's and Asher's eeveelutions were doing. Now it was our time to blush and order our Pokémon to battle.

"It looks like Pokémon love is in the air! You know what they say, Pokémon show what their trainers are feeling, maybe these contestants have deeper emotions for each other than what they are showing?" Lillian said to the crowd.

The crowd started chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS!" which of course only made our blushes worse. As I scanned the crowd I noticed that my friends were chanting along with the crowd. WHILE HOLDING HANDS WITH THEIR CRUSHES!

"No wonder they want us to hook up, we're the only ones left!" Ella told me.

I smirked at her, "Want to give the crowd what they want?" I asked her. She looked at me disbelievingly then said, "You know as soon as you kiss him you give up the rest of your wishes as well as his?"

I grinned at her and gave a little chuckle, "Who needs wishes after that?" I replied to her.

She shrugged at me then grinned, "Let's do it! Your wish is my command." She said with confidence.

We walked towards the two red faced boys on the opposite side of the field and then gave them both quick kisses, during which they kissed back. I smiled at Drew and he smiled back at me, an honest to goodness smile not one of his usual smirks which of course only made me smile bigger. He of course ruined the moment by opening his mouth and saying, "Even though I love you and all, we're still going to kick the crap out of you."

This of course made me want to tackle him into oblivion, which would have happened if not for both Ella and Asher holding me back with death grips.

I started to yell at him the usual insults, "Grasshead." "Bastard." and "Walking mutated cabbage." were among the many insults that I yelled at him. He just smirked and waved me off; he also said "Save it for the battle field Airhead."

Oh he was so going to get it!

"Glaceon use icy wind!"

_To be continued…_

Me: I am mean!

Ella: *face palms herself* you know by making cliffies your readers will hate you right?

Me: I know, I just like keeping them in suspense.

Drew: She knows she's an idiot right? Good I thought so.

May: Readers please read and review, Fprmr1 will update faster when she has people cheering her on!

Me: And now it is time for the shameless advertising! If you haven't already please check out my two other stories 4Stones and A Mermaid Tale! It would really make me happy if you read those and reviewed them too!

Drew: And she just keeps on talking and talking and blah blah blah, seriously Fprmr1 you are worse than May!

Me and May: SHUT UP!


	6. It's the final Countdown!

Me: Honey I'm HOME!

Drew: Who are you yelling at?

Me: Shut up you cocky Grasshead!

Drew: Just get on with the story before we all die of boredom from your ranting!

Me: Fine I will, just one important note, you guys know how I said there probably won't be another story after A Mermaid Tale? I lied, a couple of nights ago while I was twisting and turning in bed trying to go to sleep I came up with another story idea! This is all I'm giving you so far; it will be called _Every Rose Has It's Thorn…_

Drew: NO! I thought we were finally free from your terrible writing!

Me: Sorry, I never know when inspiration strikes. Not my fault!

Drew: *Looks to the sky and shakes his fist at it* Stupid writing muse! *Gets struck by lightning*

Me: LOL! On with the fic! O3O

**May's POV:**

"Glaceon use icy wind!" I yelled at it.

In return Glaceon looked like I was crazy, no way was she going to hurt Leafeon. She then resumed cuddling next to it.

I stared at Drew then yelled at him to do something, which he did by yelling at Leafeon.

Leafeon made this exasperated sigh then spoke to Glaceon probably explaining to it that they had to battle now. Glaceon nodded its head in understandment then gently rubbed its cheek against Leafeon's cheek before retreating back to my side of the field.

The same happened to Espeon and Jolteon; they were ready to battle too.

"Leafeon vine whip!" Drew yelled.

Thick green vines emerged from Leafeon and with amazing speed headed toward to Glaceon.

"Espeon use psychic!" Ella yelled from beside me.

Her Espeon's eyes glowed, the vines from Leafeon glowed too and Espeon began controlling them. Instead of attacking Glaceon they went toward Jolteon and attacked him.

"Glaceon use ice beam!" I told her.

A small ball of ice formed in front of her mouth and steadily got bigger. It got to the size of a basketball before Glaceon released the beam; she then aimed it at Jolteon who was too busy being attacked to defend itself from the beam.

"Leafeon use Leaf blade!" Drew shouted at the last minute.

Leafeon's tail glowed green, it launched itself at the ice beam and cut through it, Leafeon then flipped and hit its tail against Glaceon causing Glaceon to falter and take damage from it.

"Damn you!" I cursed at Drew.

"Love you too May!" He snickered back at me.

"Espeon use future sight!" Ella ordered.

Espeon's eyes turned into a bright blue; a blue orb of energy appeared next to its mouth and slowly started glowing, when it got big enough Espeon shot it at the sky. Nothing happened after that.

"Is that it? What a pathetic attack!" Asher teased. He laughed at Ella's apparently weak attack.

Suddenly huge blue energy balls started falling from the ceiling of the arena hitting both Jolteon and Leafeon and dealing a quite big deal of damage to them both.

"Who's weak now?" Ella teased right back, now it was her that was laughing.

"Oh yeah? Jolteon use pin missile!" Asher ordered.

Jolteon's coat became spiky and started to glow a bright yellow, then the spikes shot away from Jolteon and toward our Pokémon. It was a direct hit!

All our Pokémon were panting now, but all of us were determined to win.

No way was this battle over; not by a long shot.

**Asher's POV:**

Crap! They are tougher than we thought they would be! Drew clearly underestimated May, she is better than before and it is clear she is determined to win. But so am I!

"Jolteon use discharge." I commanded.

Jolteon's entire body glowed yellow this time and he took a small while to charge enough for the attack.

Jolteon then released all the energy it had stored and attacked both Espeon and Glaceon with multiple beams of electricity.

When the beams cleared I smirked at my certain victory. But instead, I was met by two eeveelutions both glowing green.

S$*! They used safeguard!

Now it was May that smirked, Drew must be getting to both me and her! We never usually smirked! Damn that Grasshead!

"Glaceon use blizzard." She calmly said.

Glaceon opened her mouth and out came shooting a million different shards of ice and snowballs. The attack was super effective against Drew's Leafeon and nearly knocked him out then and there but his Leafeon was tougher than that and managed to hold on.

**Ella's POV:**

I could tell that all of our Pokémon were getting weaker by the second; it's a miracle that they stayed strong so far. I've never seen this look of pure determination on both May and Drew's faces. It's incredible the things people will do to show up their rival/crush. But I shouldn't be saying anything; I'm in the same position.

Drew put on his famous smirk on though, and I knew that whatever came next would only mean trouble!

I quickly looked at the clock and noticed that there were only ten seconds left!

All of a sudden I heard Drew shout "Leafeon use giga impact!" He was attempting a Hail Mary at the last second!

A millisecond after he commanded his attack Drew looked at Asher and Asher ordered an attack as well.

"Jolteon use giga impact too!" Holy crap! It was now or never, I looked at May and we both knew what we had to do.

"Espeon/Glaceon use last resort!" we both shouted.

Our Pokémon launched their attack and met Leafeon and Jolteon in the middle, when the two attacks collided a huge cloud of smoke emerged and a bright white light blinded everyone in the arena including me.

I was coughing so hard, I could hear everyone else coughing too. I looked at the clock and saw that all the time had run out. Whoever was left standing would win the battle.

I looked at the battlefield to try and see who had survived the explosion, but it was still thickly covered in smoke and debris from the field that was now reduced to ashes. I could tell that May, Drew, Asher, and the rest of the crowd were anxious to see who would win.

I turned my attention to my new friends, it's funny we just met yesterday but I feel like we really connected over this, I was no longer just some random fairy godmother I was their friend. I smiled at the thought.

May brought my attention back to the field though; she pointed at it and shouted, "Look! The smoke is clearing!"

I braced myself for what I would see, I really didn't care who won at this point, but hey a fairy can dream.

As the dark and heavy smoke cleared I saw…

_Fin for now…_

Me: Thought I'd end the battle here right? WRONG! !

Ella: Not only is she and idiot, but she is evil and insane as well *Face palms*

May: Please read and review! Oh and A Mermaid Tale could use some reviewing love! Did we mention that chapter two is now up?

Drew: Anyways, please stick around. The big end is coming soon!


	7. Let's Fly!

Me: You guys thought I was dead didn't you? I bet you did!

Drew: I wish you were actually dead.

Me: Hurtful!

Drew: Good, it was meant to!

Topaz: What are you two rambling on now?

Drew and Me: TOPAZ! When did you get here?

Topaz: o3o Just now.

Drew and Me: Oh…

Me: Time to respond to the reviews!

**Cat Minikay: **_Thanks! I'm a hypocrite too! I tell people to update soon and then I'm nowhere near updating my own stories!_

**Shadow Lilies:**_ You'll see who wins as soon as the chapter starts lol!_

**LoveLoverGrl:**_ Thanks! I thought that was an okay chapter but thanks for the rating anyway!_

**LuvAllPokemon:**_ I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for leaving a cliffy! But do you really hate me? I hope not!_

**Horselover:**_ Thank you for the anonymous review whoever you are! Thanks, I try my best!_

Topaz: On with the fic!

Me: That's my bit! Oh, and I don't own Karmin or The Far East Movement, I wish I did though, does that count?

**Drew's POV:**

"A TIE!" we all yelled.

I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was true. On the field in the middle of all the smoke, dust, and debris were our eeveelutions passed out with swirly eyes.

"Oh my, it seems like we have a tie!" Lillian told the crowd.

_No dip Sherlock!_ I yelled at her in my mind.

Suddenly Ella's Espeon started getting up, it shook some of the dust off of it's still somehow shiny lilac coat. She surveyed the area and when she saw that Asher's Jolteon was passed out on the floor she instantly ran to him, licking his cheek trying to see if she could get him to wake up.

Funny thing was, as soon as she got there Jolteon instantly woke up and felt better. You could still tell that it was still tired from the giga impact attack it had done, but when Espeon was beside him, it looked like he could face the pain.

Just then my Leafeon awoke; it coughed when it stood up. The air was full of smoke and debris, but not for long. Leafeon used its special ability to clean the air and soon the air on the battlefield was bearable. Leafeon then trotted over to May's Glaceon and gently shook it awake.

Glaceon slowly opened her eyes and mewed happily when she saw Leafeon.

I on the other hand was about to throw up from all the fluffiness of this moment, luckily for me that was where the fluff ended and the eeveelutions returned to their respective owners. From the look on Leafeon's face I could totally tell he was completely smitten with Glaceon. But I couldn't say anything; I was completely smitten with Glaceon's owner. Who at the moment was comforting her own Pokémon, Arceus she was cute.

I walked over to her stuck my hand out and gave her my best smirk. "Good battle."

She in response cocked her head to the side a little shook her head and said, "Really Drew?" May then smiled, put her hands around my neck and kissed me full on the lips. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her toward me, deepening the kiss. An electric current traveled through my body and I smiled into our kiss. If there was one word to describe it perfect would surely be one of them.

In the back of my mind I knew that we were in public and the entire crowd was probably fangirling over the fact that we were kissing. But you know what? Screw them!

**Asher's POV:**

I chuckled at Drew and May while I put my arm around Ella.

"You knew this would happen since the beginning didn't you?" I asked her.

She scoffed, and then sarcastically said, "Like you didn't either."

I smiled at her, of course being the Chief Fairy Godfather I knew this would happen.

"I bet you didn't see this coming though!" I then leaned in for a kiss. But before I could actually make contact she shoved my mouth away from her.

"Actually I could see that coming, you're cheesy that way!" she said while laughing. I began to laugh too, and then while she wasn't expecting it I sneaked a quick peck.

"You wouldn't have it any other way though." I told her.

She chuckled and nodded her head in agreement, I could get used to this!

She grabbed my hand and led me to our other friends.

"So who won the contest?" Dawn asked.

"Nobody won it was a tie troublesome." Paul replied.

"At least Drew didn't win, his large head is big enough as it is." May said while walking up to us with Drew right behind her.

"But that's why you love me!" Drew teased.

May poked his chest and said, "In your dreams Grasshead."

We all laughed at her remark even Drew.

Lillian then walked up to us.

"Are you guys ready for the after party?" she asked us with a giggle. "Since it was a tie it will be thrown in the honor of both of the teams!"

Dawn and the other girls looked at each other, and then yelled, "Shopping Spree!"

Meanwhile all of us guys looked at each other and groaned.

Ella gave us a smirk and said, "No need guys, lucky for you I can just make our own clothes instead of buying them."

All of us guys minus Paul cheered, while the girls pouted.

"But I wanted to see Drew suffer while carrying all my shopping bags!" May whined.

Ella giggled and patted her shoulder, "Another time May, and I'm bringing Asher too!"

Drew and I yelled, "WHAT!" then the whole group burst into laughter while Drew and I begged May and Ella for Mercy.

**Gary's POV:**

After Asher did some hocus pocus on us guys we were ready for the after party. The girls still needed to do their hair and Ella didn't want us to see their dresses until we picked them up from the hotel lobby.

We were waiting there for more than an hour when the elevator bell dinged.

Leaf was the first one to come out; her hair was in a bejeweled French twist, and she was wearing silver high heeled gladiator sandals. But that was nothing compared to the dress she was wearing, it went until her mid-thigh and was a really appealing lime green. The entire bodice was beaded and bejeweled; it had a swirly design on it. Underneath it was a beaded decorative belt that accented her curves. The skirt of the dress was cut into flowy layers and it gave her a flirty look. She was hot.

She giggled at me and said, "We match!"

I looked at my tux and saw that she was telling the truth. I was wearing a light gray suit with a lime green dress shirt underneath. I laughed, kissed her on the cheek, and then led her to the after party that was in the ballroom of the hotel.

**Paul's POV:**

Troublesome takes a loooooooong time to get ready, I mean they have magic, shouldn't that make them faster?

_You just want to see Dawn in a shorter dress!_

NO NOT YOU AGAIN!

_Paul relax, it's just me Asher._

Was it YOU that was in head earlier?

_Nah that was Ella._

I'm going to murder that fairy!

_You do that and I'll murder YOU!_

Jeez, over protective much?

_No, I'd just rather not see my date dead._

You thought I was actually going to kill her?

_I don't know you look like the type…_

I was about to cuss out Asher in my head, but that was when Dawn came out of her elevator she was wearing her hair in a really curly side ponytail, she also had a headband with pearls on it. She was also wearing a hot pink dress that flowed out from the satin belt it had in the middle. It reached her mid-thigh, but the most interesting part of it was that on one shoulder it had a sort of silver netting that cascaded until it reached the bottom of the bust.

"Troublesome, you actually don't look that bad." I told her.

"Shut up Mr. Grumpy pants, by the way you look good in pink." She retorted.

I scoffed, Asher poofed a pink dress shirt under my black tux, his idea not mine! At least we don't clash… Oh no! Troublesome is getting to me! I shouldn't be thinking about fashion! Noooooooooooo!

While I was having my mental breakdown Dawn took my arm and dragged me to the ballroom.

**Ash's POV:**

I was eating a sandwich that was chuck full of mayo, meanwhile Asher was giving me a death glare.

_If you get that tux dirty before we even get to the party I swear I'll-_

Do what? You can't kill me, Misty would kill YOU!

_Curse that red head!_

Don't curse my girlfriend!

_Whatever, have you noticed that our names are almost identical?_

Yeah but I don't look anything like you, remember that one time when we met Paul's little sister? And she kept confusing me with you?

_She was completely confused! That was hilarious!_

Misty's here, g2g Asher!

I took Misty's arm while I noticed that she had her hair down for the first time in ages, it was completely straight and it had a braid going down the side. It was really pretty and delicate. The opposite of Misty! Except for the pretty part, Misty is always pretty.

Misty was going on and on about water Pokémon while we were walking into the ballroom I tried to keep up with her in the argument but she was so fast! By the time we got to the dance floor she almost convinced me that water Pokémon WERE the best. Almost.

( A/N: I'm getting tired of describing the dresses, hopefully the links I put up on my profile are working and you can see the outfits yourself, I'm going to skip to the party, sorry)

**May's POV:**

Surprisingly I was actually having a good time with Drew, he wasn't too snarky when I almost inhaled all the food on the concessions table they had set up. We were dancing to Crash Your Party by Karmin, when it ended and Rocketeer by the Far East Movement took its place.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see _

_Take my hand, close your eyes _

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Drew then took my hand and led me to the balcony, Ella and Asher followed us.

"May, do you have Altaria?" Drew asked.

"Sorry no, I left her at home." I replied.

Ella giggled and waved her staff that came out of nowhere. All of a sudden my Altaria's poke ball popped into my hand.

"Release it." Drew told me. I did what he told me to do. Altaria got out in a burst of silver sparkles and yelled her name into the night.

Drew chuckled and then took out a poke ball from one of his tux's pockets, he released his Pokémon and I saw that it was Flygon. He jumped on Flygon, and motioned me to go on Altaria. I followed his orders not really sure about what Drew was doing.

Suddenly his Flygon took flight and I told my Altaria to follow him.

Ella and Asher opened the balcony doors so we could hear the music while we flew through the night sky.

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

I giggled at how fitting the song was, I think Drew did this on purpose. He flew right next to me for a bit but then told his Flygon to go a little faster. He ordered Flygon to do a flamethrower followed by a sonic boom. The result of both attacks combining was a beautiful show of red fireworks! One of the fireworks I noticed was in the shape of a rose. I smiled at it.

_Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads _

_And where we stop nobody knows, knows _

_To the stars if you really want it _

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it _

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere _

_Just say the words and we outta here, outta here _

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared _

_We flying up, up outta here_

I got an idea from Drew's performance and I ordered Altaria to use ice beam. First it shot small lasers, then it used steel wing and the small lasers exploded into bursts of blue and silver fireworks. I then told Altaria to make a tower with a platform on it and then we landed on it. Drew followed suit and had his Flygon land there too. We got off of our respective Pokémon and watched while both of them danced with each other and made intricate patterns in the sky.

_Here we go, come with me _

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes _

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

I felt Drew wrap his arms around my waist and let his head rest on mine. I smiled up at him and rested against him. It was so peaceful right here, like we were the only two people in the world right now.

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go,_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

Suddenly, two other things joined our Pokémon in the sky. As I tried to get a closer look I noticed it was Ella flying with Asher in the night sky. The light from the moon made Ella's wings shimmer even more.

They weren't the only party crashers though, Illumise and Volbeat suddenly appeared adding their own intricate dance into the mix. It truly was a beautiful sight to see.

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6 _

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks _

Drew started singing along with this part of the song, and for some reason I could tell he meant every word.

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky _

_And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah _

_Where we at, only few have known _

_Go on the next level, Super Mario _

_I hope this works out, Cardio _

_'Til then let's fly, Geronimo_

After finishing the verse he took my arms and we started dancing on the ice platform that Altaria made. Ella saw us and smirked with a wave of her wand she summoned red rose petals and they swirled around us, keeping in tune with the song and us. While we were dancing I sang along with the next verse.

_Here we go, come with me _

_There's a world out there that we should see _

_Take my hand, close your eyes _

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Drew began to twirl me around and lift me up a little; we were both laughing and having an amazing time. I seriously didn't want this night to end. Drew then began to sing along to the next verse.

_Nah, I never been in space before _

_But I never seen a face like yours _

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets _

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it _

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close _

_You got me struck by the way you glow _

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Ella and Asher landed from there flight and danced with us on the platform. The Illumise and Volbeat formed a circle above us and following the rhythm of the song shined their lights on us like spotlights. Meanwhile Altaria and Flygon were still flying/dancing in the air, mimicking Drew and I. Altaria mimicked me while Flygon mimicked Drew.

_Here we go, come with me _

_There's a world out there that we should see _

_Take my hand, close your eyes _

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Ella sang that verse and Asher echoed her, their voices completely harmonizing and in my opinion sounding better than Far East Movement themselves. After that verse Ella and Asher took flight again and flew with Altaria and Flygon. The Illumise and Volbeat followed them except for two that kept their lights on Drew and me, following our every move.

_Let's fly _

_Up, up here we go, go _

_Up, up here we go, go _

_Let's fly _

_Up, up here we go, go_

Drew and I slowed down our dancing quite a bit, the spotlights still following us. This time it was Asher that waved his wand and little bits of light fell with the still falling rose petals. When I looked up at the sky I saw that the Illumise and Volbeat were gone except for the two that were using their lights as spotlights. Even Ella and Asher left to go back to the party. After seeing that we were alone I rested my head against Drew's shoulder and we just stopped dancing, resting for a moment.

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows_

And with that final line, both Drew and I leaned in for a kiss.

Me: I almost died from all the fluff! I swear sometimes I write the most cliché fluffiest things. Please don't hate me for being so cliché. It's so sickly sweet!


	8. Here Come the Brides! Epilogue

Me: I'm so sad! This is the last chapter to 11 Wishes; I can't believe it's over!

Drew: THANK ARCEUS! If I had to be nice with May one more chapter….

Me: I hope you guys won't hate me for last chapter! I puked a little when I re-read it, waaaaaaaaay too much fluff. I sicken myself sometimes…Well this is the Epilogue! But before we start, time to respond to reviews!

**Cat Minikay **_I know, I sicken myself sometimes on the amount of fluff I sometimes use. Thanks! I think the only part I didn't mind was probably the lyrics of the song and the beginning of the chapter…_

**SunshineTails **_Thanks! I thought I used too much fluff, but at least you like it! I'm glad you're nice! I like nice people! I say the same thing too, out of all my friends I'm usually the soft one…but stubborn! So that makes up for that! I love making Paul have a mental breakdown!_

**Shadow Lilies **_Yup! Thanks! I couldn't have Drew's already big head get any bigger right?_

**Azngirlhere **_Yeah sorry about Yellow, I personally have nothing against Yellow. I actually think she's pretty amazing! I just couldn't think of anyone else to be her rival…sorry. Glad you like the rest of the story though!_

**LuvAllPokemon **_Yeah, I think I went overboard. I'm glad you don't hate me! I couldn't bear it if one of my readers hated me...actually I couldn't bear it if anyone hated me. I don't like making people mad; I'm the peacemaker in my group of friends. Yeah, I've been planning to use that song for a while, I really like it! It wasn't my favorite chapter either to tell you the truth; hopefully this one will be better! I'm winging it right now…_

**ForestRose10 **_Hey! Great to hear from you! I love that you loved it! As you can see I'm not quite done yet, none of my stories are done until I press the complete button! I'll answer your other questions now, this is the last chapter, I didn't plan on making a sequel, I might take it into consideration if enough of my readers want one, but after this epilogue I don't think there will be room for a sequel. Remember when May kissed Drew before the final battle? Both of them lost their last wishes then and there. Brianna and the gang lost against Misty and Leaf, they were at the after party but I didn't feel like mentioning them, too unimportant. But they will be back in this epilogue! I don't think you are asking too many questions! I like answering questions!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_I thought it was actually dipped in honey, coated with sugar, baked, dipped in chocolate, and then covered with whipped cream and an insane amount of brown sugar on top. I am ashamed. Thanks for the score though, I didn't deserve an eight…_

Me: On with the epilogue! Oh and during the contest they were all sixteen.

**Drew's POV (Ten Years Later):**

Arceus! What is taking them so long! Well I guess they deserve the time, it's not every day you get married.

Yes, yes, we're all getting married. Go fan girl in some other place, no squealing in my wedding!

Gary, Ash, Paul and I stared at each other while we waited for the brides to come down the aisles. Oh you didn't know? Yeah, we're getting married at the same time. In Paris. In a gigantic rose field that I rented just for May. And for the other girls too, but I'm marrying May not them. I looked over at the crowd who were sitting in pews waiting for the reception to start.

I saw Ella and Asher in the front row eagerly waiting for the music to start and for our brides come down the aisles. They didn't get married yet, Ella wanted to go slow. It's slow enough; they've been dating for as long as the rest of us had, ten years! I know Asher's been dying to propose but Ella wouldn't let him. She is such a weird fairy.

Behind them were all of our family and friends, I grinned at my mom and dad. They were proud of their little boy that finally got tied down. I've been known to be a serial dater, heck even my parents knew it. But they're glad that May's going to be my bride. They love her almost as much as I do.

Her dad on the other hand didn't like me right away. He's heard of my reputation too. It took a lot of convincing from May and my parts to get his blessing. Her mom on the other hand was delighted that we were together, she knew about me and May ever since she saw us at that Grand Festival, I think she was rooting for us since the beginning, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. She squealed and jumped around when May told her that I proposed. She was also one of the reasons May's dad gave us his blessing. I grinned. I thought this day would never come!

May and the other girls were still taking their time and I was still remembering moments of the past and people that helped us get together. That's when I noticed that in the very back row were our opponents from the contests. And they were apparently together, Brianna was leaning against Brenden's arm and they were both smiling, so were Yellow and Red, Rudy and Melody, Lucas and Ursula, and Zack and Vanessa. I smiled everyone had someone. Everyone was happy. We all made up during the after party, we became great friends after they realized that they had no chance with our girlfriends.

God, I sound so monotone and boring reviewing our lives, sheesh I watch way too much Dr. Phil!

And that was when _Here Comes the Bride(s)_ started and our brides to be walked down the four aisles.

**May's POV:**

I was so nervous, but I never second guessed myself. I knew that Drew was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I was not going to let him slip through my fingers like when we were kids.

I took a deep breath and started walking. Masquerain and Beautifly were ahead of all us brides and left a trail of sparkles that fell. I looked to my left and saw Misty and Leaf both glowing with happiness, I looked to my right and Dawn also had that glow around her. I wondered if I looked that happy and beautiful. But right now that didn't matter, I caught Drew's eyes and it was like they were the only anchor I had and they drew me to him (no pun intended).

"You look beautiful." I heard him whisper. I slightly giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, you clean up well." I replied.

"When do I not look amazing May?" he teased right back.

"I can think of a couple of times." I cheekily replied.

I could tell we were about to have another one of our teasing fights but that was when the priest started talking.

I didn't really pay much attention to him; I just kept staring at Drew's eyes.

He started the I do's and that's when I started to pay attention

"Gary Michael Oak, do you take Leaf Amelia Green as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stand by her through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Gary.

"I do." He replied.

"Leaf Amelia Green, do you take Gary Michael Oak as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to stand by him through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Leaf.

"I do." She replied.

He then moved on to Misty and Ash.

"Ashton Perry Ketchum, do you take Misty Ann Waterflower as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stand by her through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Ash.

"I do." He replied.

"Misty Ann Waterflower, do you take Ashton Perry Ketchum as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to stand by him through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Misty.

"I do." She replied.

He smiled and walked over to Drew and me.

"Andrew William Hayden, do you take May Rose Maple as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stand by her through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Drew.

Drew smiled at me

"I do." He said with certainty in his voice.

"May Rose Maple, do you take Andrew William Hayden as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to stand by him through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked me.

I have never been more certain of anything in my life.

"I do."

He then walked over to Dawn and Paul.

"Paul Henri Shinji, do you take Dawn Platina Berlitz as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stand by her through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Paul.

His usually stone cold face softened, and for the first time in my life I saw him smile.

"I do." He replied,

"Dawn Platina Berlitz, do you take Paul Henri Shinji as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to stand by him through sickness and health, richness and poverty?" He asked Dawn.

She smiled back up at him.

"I do."

**Ella's POV:**

I was sobbing my heart out! It was just so beautiful and sweet!

From where I was sitting I could see that all the brides were smiling at me while all the grooms were grinning at Asher. We did it!

We did the impossible; we got these idiots to realize their love for each other.

I grabbed Asher's hand and smiled it truly was a fairytale ending!

Suddenly the Maids of Honor, Rosie, Camellia, Lily, Orchid, and Daisy handed the bouquets to the brides. Each bouquet had flowers the same name as the Maid of Honor.

And then Beyoncé's hit _Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)_ started to play.

"All the single ladies out there! It's time for the bouquet toss!" Misty yelled out.

"There will be four tosses, so there will be four new couples that have to get married next year!" Leaf yelled.

I giggled; the girls would kill me if I didn't participate! I followed Melody, Ursula, Yellow, and some other friends of the brides to a clearing in the meadow. Brianna and Vanessa were already happily married to Brenden and Zach. Their weddings had been in the previous year. I was one of the guests of Honor along with May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf.

The first to throw her bouquet was Misty, all the single ladies including me got into a huge crowd and fought for the bouquet.

But the person that got it in the end was Melody! She giggled and went back to Rudy who looked surprised yet happy.

Dawn was the next one to throw her bouquet; the single ladies were still desperate and tried to grab it. I was fairly close in grabbing it but it landed in Ursula's arms. She looked positively giddy and skipped towards Lucas who also looked very happy.

I was starting to lose my morale; I probably wasn't going to get the bouquet.

Leaf then threw her bouquet at the now rabid group of single ladies.

Not surprisingly Yellow got it. She glowed with happiness, almost like the brides themselves while they were walking down the aisles.

I decided that I wasn't going to get the last bouquet so I went over to Asher. He looked sympathetic, and was about to let me rest on one of his shoulders, but before I could sit down a random bouquet of roses landed in my outstretched arms.

I couldn't believe it!

When I turned around to face the brides, everyone clapped and cheered. Except for May, she had a smirk eerily similar to Drew's. She planned this!

But before I could protest, Asher ran to me and wrapped me into a hug. Even more people cheered when they saw this. I then saw Asher get a certain grin on his face. The I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Grin.

He went down on his knees then and there.

"Ella Rosa Rogers, we've known each other since practically birth. And throughout the time I have known you; I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you. Will you please give me the pleasure of being my bride?" He asked.

I'm guessing that you can probably figure out what I said.

I was so happy!

This was the first time that one of MY wishes was granted, I didn't even need eleven.

_And they all lived Happily Ever After! (Cliché I know, but hey if there are already fairies in this story why not have a cliché ending?)_

Me: And that brings a close to 11 Wishes! *Tears fall from my eyes* I want to thank everyone that read this story, everyone that story alerted, favorited, and especially all those that reviewed! I love you all!


End file.
